


Swan Lake

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, stiles +18, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'An evil sorcerer turns a group of girls from a village into swans. Now is up to Prince Siegfried to break the spell and save the poor Princess Odette and her friends from their terrible fate.'</p><p>Here's a new vision of the classic tale  'Swan Lake', the acclaimed ballet  of Tchaikovsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story start from Teen Wolf's third season. Stiles is 18 here and neither him nor Derek know each other yet. Also I wanna thank my lovely Beth for being my beta <3

**_Prologue_ **

It had been a busy summer for most teenagers from Beacon Hills. Some got to spend their free time at their grandparents, some went to San Diego and others just enjoyed their time with family and friends. Kids were playing outside with hoses and colorful balls whilst adults sat outside their houses having informal get-togethers and catching up with eachother’s news’.

There was no place Stiles and Scott would rather be than the old lacrosse field where they had organised to meet up and practice for a while. Stiles parked his Jeep a couple of yards from there, making sure it was safe enough and close enough to keep his eyes on it.

“Dude, what are you looking at?” Stiles inquired as he ran a hand through his new grown hair, preparing to throw the ball with his other hand.

“Nothing...”- Scott gave a small smile, fixing his shirt. “I like your hair this way.”

“Really? Thanks bro! If you’re trying to make me praise your target tattoo just forget it.”- Stiles smirked, preparing himself to attack.

“Admit it, dude. You just love my new tattoo!”- With a bigger smile than before, Scott bent over.

“Ugh, gross dude.”- Stiles rolled his eyes as they both shared a laugh.

After some more goals and defenses they had a lunch break together, sharing sandwiches and soda. only a matter of time before the pack showed up for the first meeting. Isaac, Lydia, Danny and Allison arrived at the same time, carrying maps and large backpacks. They had been planning this meeting for months and now they were ready to put the plan in motion.

“Hi guys.”- Allison was the first to greet the boys. Since they were in a mission, she kept brought ever present bow and arrow in her backpack. 

“H-hey Allison!”- Scott moved awkwardly on the grass to give her a friendly smile and a shy wave.

“Are we done and ready?” – Stiles cut the longing between the ex-couple with an annoyed eye rolling.

“Yep.”- Isaac agreed, being followed by the other teenagers. – “I still wanna know why we are all here. What’s going on?”- He asked directly to Scott, completely ignoring the Stiles. 

Sometimes Stiles talks back, but there are times when Scott would just be their messenger when both of his friends are way too pissed with each other. Even thought their parallels always ended up in the same path, Isaac and Stiles rarely talked at all to each other, sometimes one or two words for the sake of Scott.

“Scott and I have been lurking around here this summer and we found out that there are werewolves in Beacon Hills.”- Stiles licked is lower lip nervously. 

“Are you talking about us?”-. Isaac queried, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Not you, dumbass. I’m talking about other werewolves.”- Stiles explained, rolling his eyes. 

“Stiles.”- There was no need to raise his voice; Scott only warned his best friend once.

“Okay, sorry Isaac. The thing is, we found traces of another pack next to the Hospital. That’s why we called you guys here.”- He shrugs, briefly scratching his nose. 

There were a million thoughts in the group’s mind. Once again Stiles dragged the whole pack to his own plans, whether they wanted to be part of it or not. Neither of the presents seemed very pleased with the idea of searching for a pack with such lack of further information about them. 

It was pretty much a shot in the dark, but at least they wouldn’t be all by themselves. Lydia was the first to outline a reaction, rolling her eyes to the sky in a symbol of her thinking process before she finally got a proper opinion formed.

“So we’re risking our lives for…?”- She inquires she said thoughtfully, though it was clear she was unimpressed with the whole situation.

Stiles didn’t even know why he expected another reaction from them, but it was important and heaven knew what is like when the he put something inside of his head. It hardly went off, if not, it only made his curiosity stronger. In the moment he found out about another pack, he knew that a little research was in order. They didn’t know if the pack was rabid, they didn’t know anything besides their possible location. 

“The more help we get, the safer we’re going to be, guys. Can you trust me on this one? Please?”- Stiles pleads with furrowed brows. That’s the farthest he would go, because begging like a puppy was totally not the way Stiles did things.

Stiles, listen to me. We don’t know who we’re dealing with. What if this pack is too rabid for us? We can’t risk their lives neither our lives this way.”- Scott gently points out, trying to sound as calm as he could.

“Ugh, that’s why we need to do a research.”- Stiles threw his hands to the air in annoyance.- “ If we keep sitting here just waiting for something happen, they would most likely kill the whole town and we really don’t want that, do we Scott?”

“Okay, that’s enough. Lydia and I are going first.”- For the first time, Allison pronounced herself, giving a few steps forward. 

Lydia just applied her lipstick and fixed her hair before giving a nod in agreement. The sunset was close, so they didn’t have much time to keep bickering against each other. In the end, after Allison’s warning, all the teenagers prepared themselves for the mission.

Dividing the group sounded like a good idea initially, but then they got to a consensus of staying together no matter what happened. Their first step was into the forest next to the field. With torches in hands they followed forward into the darkness. It took a while until they found the streets again and the old hospital. 

Apparently Stiles’ map to the clinic via forest was right. They just needed to be careful to not get the attention of whoever they might find there. Scott, with the help of Isaac, did the first sweep of the area, making sure the area was clear for the others to follow and when they made sure that it was safe enough to move on, everyone followed behind them. 

Even though they had a great sense of smell, not feeling the scent of the other pack wasn’t something familiar for them, since they werewolves and probably could feel scent them from the distance. If there were actual werewolves around they were almost sure they would be able to smell them in the air. In the end, they were not as worried as they should be.

“Let’s get in.”- Allison ordered, taking a screwdriver to open the chains of the front door. She had to be quickly and clinical if she wanted to make it fast, but the chains were far too heavy and strong.

She was about to start giving up when she reminded of Victoria’s words. Allison knew that she wasn’t a little girl anymore and no one would pity her. ‘Stop whining and do it. No one will feel sorry for you just because you’re a poor 17 years old girl.’ Do it.’ Those thoughts were enough to encourage the girl again, helping her to cut the ties and open the chains easily after the first hit. In a matter of seconds, the door was opened.

Not even a single sound could be heard from there and the interior was so dark that they barely could see anything. Thankfully they had torches in their hands to help them on the way to the stairs.

“I don’t like that. It’s too quiet.”- Stiles commented briefly shaking, but trying his best to not let it show.

“Isaac and I will go upstairs. Stiles, Lydia, go to the right, Danny and Allison to the left.”- Scott ordered, taking his time to observe every single detail of the loft. 

“Great. Leaving two unarmed humans by themselves. A+ idea Scott, I really don’t know what I would do without you, bro.”- Stiles remarked in his usual snarky. 

Scott just sighs, brushing his hair with his fingers. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words die in his throat. Stiles did have made a point; Two humans alone against foreign werewolves couldn’t bring something good.

“Okay. Isaac and Stiles to the right, Danny and Allison to the left, me and Lydia upstairs. Let’s do this, guys. If anything happens, let’s make a sign to the others. 

“Ugh, no dude. I’m not going with him. Nu uh.”- Stiles protested.

“Okay…”- Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. –“The same order I said before, except that now Isaac and Lydia go to the right, me and Stiles upstairs. What's our calling for help?” 

“I vote for ‘wolfsbane.”- Isaac is the first to offer, raising his hand to the air.

“I vote for wolfsbane too.”- Allison agreed briefly, more worried about preparing her bow than the voting.

“Same.”- Lydia and Danny answered in unison. 

Once everyone was settled, every single group went in their own directions. The silence within the hospital was too suspicious, so they made sure to search in every single room and corner. The silence didn’t last longer than one hour until everyone met in the same dormitory at the same time. That’s when they heard the first noise. The pack bristled as steps and the clicking of a cane appear in the distance, coming closer

”So the little lambs found their way home.”- A deep, raspy voice inquired from the door. A small laughter could be heard behind the man.

“Who are you?”- Scott stepped forward, showing that he wasn’t afraid of the pack and yet, respected their territory. 

The tall man removed his cane from the floor, wrapping it before starting to talk. ”There’s a new pack in town, Scott McCall. Don’t you think we would notice you and your little friend around?”- He pointed to Stiles, even though apparently he couldn’t see. 

“Whoa there, how does he even know our names?” – Stiles was more than confused and starting to thinking if his idea wasn’t one of the brightest.

“Sorry about my lack of manners, my name is Deucalion and you have found my pack. I’m Deucalion and you found my pack. That’s something big, don’t you think, Stilinski? Like you, we have our own resources.”- The man licks his lips, stepping forward. 

“What do you want?”- Allison demanded with her bow already prepared for an attack.

“This, my young girl, I’m afraid I can’t tell. Unfortunately, you and your little friends proved to be a little… I wouldn’t say spare, but a very small stone in our shoes.” He finished, finally taking his shades off to reveal his blind eyes. 

“Oh my god…”- Now Stiles was more confused than ever. 

_‘ ¹Iam quam dominus parvus ales exire ad nidus, ad biochor ea egere tornare.’_

“Uh… What the hell does it even mean?’- Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows awkwardly. 

‘He said ¹Now that the small bird left the nest, to the habitat he needs to return.’- Lydia translated casually. 

Those words echoed through the room, not as loud as imagined, but as a quiet, small whisper; a lullaby. In matter of seconds, the group of teenagers did not belong to their bodies anymore. Every single one has become a swan, each equal the same except for the first one. The one with amber eyes that stared at the werewolf in his front.

“Kali, Aiden, take those little swans to where they belong. They’re not going to be a burden to our plans anymore.

Both alphas nodded and ran to gather the swans between their arms. Stiles plans officially went down the drain as well as his hopes for returning safe and sound to his dad. He would never forgive himself for what his plans had lead them too. 

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, now they are all swans *evil laughter*


End file.
